This invention relates to computer programming and systems; and more particularly, to computerized methods, computer-readable medium containing computer-executable instructions, and apparatus for viewing an information set originated from a distribution media and updating using a remote server.
Compact disks (CDs) are used extensively for distributing information to businesses and homes. For example, some businesses deliver information and product updates to customers on CDs on a quarterly basis. A problem with this technique is that the information contained on many types of CDs becomes outdated, especially when the information is time-sensitive (e.g., pricing information, or new products or features are added). In certain scenarios, customers then only receive updates every few months.
Various techniques are available for downloading updates to software for example, but these techniques do not efficiently update the files, nor provide a platform independent mechanism. Needed are improved automated systems and for viewing an information set originated from a distribution media (i.e., compact disks, digital versatile disks, etc.) and updating using a remote server.
According to the invention, methods and apparatus are disclosed for viewing an information set originated from a distribution media and updated using a remote server. Embodiments of the present invention include various elements and limitations, with no one element or limitation contemplated as being a critical element or limitation. Each of the claims individually recite an aspect of the present invention in its entirety. Moreover, embodiments of the present invention include methods, computer-readable medium containing instructions for performing the methods, and computer systems for practicing the present invention. The embodiments described hereinafter embody various aspects and configurations within the scope and spirit of the present invention.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, an automated method and computer-readable medium containing computer-executable instructions are provided for maintaining an updated version of information originated from an original distribution media using a remote server. Preferably, the first embodiment comprises: displaying a representation of the information originated from the original distribution media; maintaining a synchronization file, the synchronization file tracking a set of local files including a file size value and a cyclic redundancy check value for each of the local files; requesting a distribution media update from the remote server, the distribution media update request including an index from the original distribution media and the synchronization file; receiving an updated index from the remote server; receiving one or more files supplementing the information contained on the original distribution media; updating the synchronization file in response to receiving the one or more files; and displaying the updated version of information originated from an original distribution media based on the received updated index and at least one of the received supplemental files.
In an embodiment, the distribution media is a compact disk (CD) or a digital versatile disk (DVD). An embodiment further comprises the step of receiving a selection of items for updating, wherein the update request includes the selection. An embodiment further comprises the step of reverting back to the original distribution media to use the index from the original distribution media; where the steps of reverting back to the original distribution media and displaying the representation of the information originated from the original distribution media are performed after the step of displaying the updated version of information originated from an original distribution media. In an embodiment, the updated index contains relative Universal Resource Locators (URLs) for referencing information contained on the original distribution media, and fully qualified URLs for referencing information on the other data storage. In an embodiment, the remote server maintains no information pertaining to the level of updates received by the computer system. In an embodiment, the received files include a partially received file; and the method further comprises the step of receiving a second transmission from the remote server containing the remaining portion of the partially received file and not containing the received portion of the partially received file. In an embodiment, a first set of files is received supplementing the information contained on the original distribution media in response to a sent first distribution media update request, and a second set of files is received supplementing the information contained on the original distribution media in response to a sent resumption of the sent first distribution media update request.
According to a second embodiment of the present invention, an automated method and computer-readable medium containing computer-executable instructions for a server computer system are provided for supplementing an original distribution media. Preferably, the second embodiment comprises: storing an updated index and an updated synchronization file indicating a new version of the distribution media; receiving a distribution media update request from a client computer, the distribution media update request including an index from the original distribution media and a synchronization file, the synchronization file including a file size value and a cyclic redundancy check value for each of a local storage set of update files; comparing the received original distribution media index with the updated index to generate a modified index; comparing the received synchronization file with the updated synchronization file to determine a download set of files to download to the client computer to supplement the local storage set of updated files; and downloading the modified index and the download set of files to the client computer.
In an embodiment, the distribution media is a compact disk (CD) or a digital versatile disk (DVD). In an embodiment, the step of comparing the received synchronization with the updated synchronization file identifies a file only partially received by the client computer; and the step of downloading the download set of files includes downloading the non-received portion and not downloading the previously received portion of the partially received file. Preferably, the partially received file is identified by comparing a received CRC entry value within the received synchronization file with a corresponding CRC entry value within the updated synchronization file. In an embodiment, the step of comparing the received synchronization file with the updated synchronization file includes comparing a CRC value within a received entry of the received synchronization file with a corresponding updated entry of the updated synchronization file. In an embodiment, the step of comparing the received synchronization file with the updated synchronization file includes comparing a file size value within a received entry of the received synchronization file with a corresponding updated entry of the updated synchronization file. In an embodiment, the distribution media update request includes a selection indicating a subset of the items to be updated, and the generated modified index is updated for the selected subset of items.
According to a third embodiment of the present invention, an automated method and computer-readable medium containing computer-executable instructions are provided for maintaining an updated version of information originated from an original distribution media using a remote server. Preferably, the third embodiment comprises: displaying a representation of the information originated from the original distribution media using a browser; maintaining a synchronization file on a portion of a local storage device not normally accessible by the browser, the synchronization file tracking a set of local files including a file size value and a cyclic redundancy check value for each of the local files; requesting a distribution media update from the remote server, the distribution media update request including an index from the original distribution media and the synchronization file; receiving an updated index from the remote server; receiving one or more files supplementing the information contained on the original distribution media; storing the received one or more files on the secure portion of the local storage device; updating the synchronization file in response to receiving the one or more files; and displaying the updated version of information originated from an original distribution media based on the received updated index and at least one of the received supplemental files stored on the secure portion of the local storage device.
In an embodiment, the distribution media is a compact disk (CD) or a digital versatile disk (DVD). An embodiment further comprises the step of receiving a selection of items for updating, wherein the update request includes the selection. An embodiment further comprises the step of reverting back to the original distribution media to use the index from the original distribution media; where the steps of reverting back to the original distribution media and displaying the representation of the information originated from the original distribution media are performed after the step of displaying the updated version of information originated from an original distribution media. In an embodiment, the updated index contains relative Universal Resource Locators (URLs) for referencing information contained on the original distribution media, and fully qualified URLs for referencing information on the other data storage. In an embodiment, the remote server maintains no information pertaining to the level of updates received by the computer system. In an embodiment, the received files include a partially received file; and the method further comprises the step of receiving a second transmission from the remote server containing the remaining portion of the partially received file and not containing the received portion of the partially received file.